The Fighting Princess! Peach's First Glitz Pit Battle
by breath20k
Summary: Princess Peach is about to fight at the Glitz Pit for the very first time! Get ready for her debut match in this story!


**The Fighting Princess! Peach's First Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful day for a battle at the Glitz Pit and today, Peach is going to fight for the very first time! She smiled to herself and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to fight in the Glitz Pit for the very first time and I'm so glad to see all of the fans cheer for me when I enter the ring. Well, let's fight!"

At the arena, the crowd is cheering as the battle is about to begin. Lakitu came in and said, "Good morning, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a spectacular battle featuring the debut of the Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered even louder. Then he said "So, let's get started by meeting the fighters for today. First up in the blue corner, we have the Feral Nuclear Reactor and he is one of the champions on this stage. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The fighting machine… _**RAWK HAWK!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and in steps Rawk Hawk as the crowd cheers for him. He is so glad to be fighting in the ring as he entered the stage.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "And now, it is time to meet the newest fighter. She loves to bake cakes for Mario and her friends after being rescued from Bowser. She is an athlete in various sports including tennis, golf, and basketball. She loves to race with her friends during Mario Kart season and she liked it so much. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! Making her Glitz Pit debut is the Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess! Here comes… _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps the Mushroom Kingdom's princess. The crowd cheered very loudly as Peach entered the arena for the very first time in her pink athletic gear. When she got there, the crowd received a huge standing ovation as Lakitu came to her and said, "Welcome to the Glitz Pit, princess!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It's an honor to be here fighting for the very first time on this stage and I'm so glad to be here to impress the crowd." Peach replied with a smile.

"So, you're still wearing your athletic wear for sports, right?" Lakitu asked her.

"Of course, Lakitu! I've been wearing it ever since." Peach said as she smiled, "After all, I am an athlete in various sporting events and I love to play them with my friends and foes."

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "I see. So, are you ready to fight for the very first time?"

"You bet!" Peach said with a thumbs up.

"Then let's do it!" Lakitu said as the battle is about to begin.

The crowd cheered for these fighters as they await the start of the match. Lakitu floated to the center of the ring and said, "I want a nice, clean fight to the finish! Remember to give it all you got in this match and have fun! OK?"

The fighters agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Well, this is it! The moment I blow this whistle, the battle will begin! Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Peach and Rawk Hawk replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready…"

As the fighters took their battle stances, the arena grew very silent as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle to officially begin the match.

Lakitu held up his whistle to his lips, waited for a few moments for the final word and then…

It is time…

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters took off at the same time. At long last, Peach's very first Glitz Pit battle is officially underway.

Peach started the match off with a punch to Rawk's face. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Peach starts the match off with a nice punch on Rawk Hawk's face! Now that is what I call a fighting princess, folks!"

Rawk took his time to defend as he kicked her in the hips. Both fighters are evenly matched as they used their melee attacks.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Both fighters are red hot today and the crowd is cheering for this amazing performance! This is going to be a great showdown!"

As the fight heats up, Peach has the advantage by using her Peach Bomber. Rawk saw it and he got hit by it, taking damage. He said, "Wow, you're good! You really are a fighting princess!"

"Thank you, Rawk!" Peach replied.

"But let's see if you can handle this attack! Flying Jump Kick!" Rawk announced as he flew up and jump flip towards her.

Peach saw it coming and said, "Grab!"

Then Peach grabbed Rawk Hawk by his leg and she threw him with great force, slamming him down. Peach smiled to herself and said, "Now, let's finish this! Finishing Strike!"

Using her hands, she began to charge up her finishing strike as pink and white energy surrounds her. As Peach kept on going, the audience watched it very carefully as the final moments of the battle is fast approaching.

After a few seconds, the energy is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her energy, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Well, here goes! Peach…"

Everyone held their breath as she said the word to fire the energy…

" _ **BEAM!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, the Peach Beam has been fired from her hands, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. Rawk saw the beam, braced himself for impact and then…

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a pink and white explosion came in, covering the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is what I call a spectacular attack from the Mushroom Kingdom princess as Peach unleashed her Peach Beam! Looks like this battle is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke was cleared, it shows Rawk Hawk lying down on the ground. With that, Rawk Hawk has been knocked out.

Lakitu blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Rawk Hawk has officially been knocked out by the Peach Beam! That means the winner of this battle by a knockout is… _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Peach won her very first match at the Glitz Pit. She took a bow and sent flying kisses to the crowd as they receive a huge standing ovation for her first victory. It has been an amazing battle for the Mushroom Kingdom princess and she loves to fight very much.


End file.
